Forever
by ebica
Summary: Armageddon 2006, Ladder Match ... Et si la fin avait été différente? MattHardyxAmy"Lita"Dumas TRADUCTION D'UNE FIC DE AINAT


Armageddon 2006 : Leader match

Matt et London se frappaient l'un l'autre au sommet de l'échelle, pour le titre WWE en équipe. London jeta presque Matt de l'échelle, lorsque quelqu'un sortant de la foule, arriva sur un côté.

Cette personne grimpa sur l'autre échelle et frappa London, donnant une chance à Matt de remporter le titre. Matt attrapa la ceinture, faisant de lui et son frère, Jeff, les nouveaux champions de la WWE par équipe. Lorsqu'il regarda la personne, il fut confus. C'était la dernière personne qu'il pouvait s'attendre à voir ici: Amy (alias Lita).

« Et les champions de la WWE par équipe sont Matt et Jeff Hardy, les Hardy Boys ! » Annonça Tony Chimel. Amy marcha jusqu'aux coulisses, pendant que les deux frères célébraient leur victoire sur le ring.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? » Dit Michael Cole surprit.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? » Demanda JBL.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Michael Cole avec curiosité.

« L'équipe Extrême est de retour. » Déclara-t-il.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff et Matt étaient dans les vestiaires et étaient très surpris de ce qui était arrivé quelques instants auparavant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Vince ne nous avait pas parlé de ça. » Dit Matt en marchant aux côtés de son frère dans les vestiaires. « Ce n'était pas supposé être Amy qui apparaisse au milieu du match. »

« Et on étaient pas supposés gagner le titre. » Ajouta Jeff en regardant la réaction de son frère à cela. Pas à cause du titre, mais plutôt par rapport à Amy. « Peut être que Vince à décidé de faire revenir Amy à la WWE. »

« On doit parler avec Vince. » Dit Matt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 mois après les survivor séries

Amy dormait dans son lit, lorsqu'elle entendit sonner son téléphone portable. Elle regarda le réveil posé à côté de son lit, et vit qu'il était 8 heures du matin. Elle essaya d'ignorer son portable, mais il sonna de nouveau.

« Allo ? » Répondit Amy, un peu énervée d'être réveillée si tôt.

« Salut, c'est Vince McMahon » Dit Vince. « Et j'ai une nouvelle proposition à te faire. »

« Vince, je ne reviendrais pas à la WWE » Déclara Amy. Vince l'appelait depuis son départ en retraite, essayant de la convaincre de revenir à la WWE. « Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je suis fatiguée d'être insultée et je ne veux pas travailler encore une fois avec Adam. »

« Cette fois ci, je ne te propose pas de revenir avec Adam » Répondit Vince. « J'ai d'autres idées. Mon équipe créative a eu une bonne idée. »

« Quelle idée ? » Demanda Amy avec curiosité.

« Que penses-tu de reformer l'équipe Extrême ? » Dit Vince, ne donnant aucune chance de répondre à Amy, il enchaina. « Tu reviens dans Armageddon, et tu aides les Hardy Boys à gagner le titre. »

« Tu en as parlé avec Jeff et Matt ? » Demanda Amy. Il ne pouvait pas lui proposer ce genre de chose sans en avoir parlé avant avec les frères Hardy. Il savait, tout le monde savait ce qu'il c'était passé entre elle, Matt et Adam au cours de l'année.

« Oui » Menti Vince. « Ils pensent que c'est une bonne idée. Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes ? Tu peux passer ici demain pour signer un nouveau contrat.

« Ok » Lâcha Amy. « Je passe demain. »

À la fin de l'appel, Amy s'assit dans son lit [« Est-ce que j'ai bien fais ? »] Pensa-t-elle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Présent

Le jour suivant, Matt et Jeff allèrent dans le bureau de McMahon qui les avait convoqués. Lorsque les deux frères entrèrent, ils virent Amy.

« Merci d'être venus. » Les accueilli Vince avec un sourire. « Je n'était pas sûr que vous viendriez, après la nuit dernière. »

« Nous voulons une explication. » Déclara Matt. « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit qu'Amy était de retour ? »

« Tu ne leur a pas dis ? » Demanda Amy à Vince. « Tu m'as dis il y a trois jours qu'ils étaient au courant. »

« C'est une entreprise, et je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. » Répondit Vince. « Alors vous deux, que pensez vous du retour d'Amy dans l'équipe Extrême ? » Aucun d'eux ne répondit, se contentant de regarder Vince. « Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Ça vous rappellera le bon vieux temps. Alors, vous êtes d'accord tous les trois ? »

« C'est une bonne idée. » Dit Jeff, étant le premier à parler, il se tourna ensuite vers son frère, attendant sa réaction. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses frangin ? »

Matt ne répondit pas à son frère. Il resta silencieux, cherchant ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Je voudrais qu'on reforme l'équipe Extrême… » Dit Amy en se tournant vers son ex-petit-ami. « Matt ? »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y a deux semaines

Matt se réveilla dans sa maison, et tenta de se souvenir de la nuit passée.

Le soir précédent, lui, Jeff et quelques amis étaient allés dans un club de nuit, où il était tombé sur Amy. Ils avaient tout deux passés la nuit à parler d'eux et de ce qu'il c'était passé l'année précédente. En fin de nuit, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux chez Matt.

« J'avais presque oublié cette maison. » Dit Amy en entrant. Ils s'assirent tous deux dans le canapé et continuèrent à discuter.

« Alors, tu m'as dis que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose…qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda Matt.

« Je… » Commença Amy. [« Il c'est déjà écoulé une année, et je l'aime toujours. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide et le quitter pour Adam ? »]

« Amy ? » Demanda Matt en s'approchant d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il ne la repoussa pas, et l'embrassa en retour. Sa langue entra dans sa bouche, et elle commença à lui retirer sa chemise. Au milieu du baiser, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Le matin, elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Il regarda autour, tentant de trouver Amy, mais elle n'était pas là.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Présent

« Matt ? » Demanda Amy une nouvelle fois.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux Vince, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » Déclara Matt sans un regard pour Amy. « Si c'est le mieux pour le monde des affaires, alors j'accepte. »

« Génial ! » Dit Vince avec un grand sourire. « Les trois membres de l'équipe Extrême sont de retour. Je vais parler avec l'équipe de création et je reviens avec des scripts. »

Il les laissa seuls dans la pièce. Matt évitait les regards d'Amy, et Jeff lui étudiait les réactions de deux autres. Il savait que son frère appréciait Amy, et qu'il en était de même pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ces deux là n'étaient plus ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, M. McMahon revint avec leurs scripts et leurs donna. Les trois sortir du bureau et prirent des chemins différents.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé ? » Demanda Jeff à son frère, mais Matt ne répondit pas à son frère. « Ca fait déjà un an ! Et il y a deux semaines vous aviez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ? » Questionna Matt. « Tu es la bienvenue dans l'équipe, mais cette fois ci, essais de ne pas tout détruire en couchant avec Adam. »

« Elle n'a pas détruit l'équipe. » Dit Jeff. « C'est les scénaristes de la WWE, et tu sais très bien que c'est de la faute d'Adam. »

« Il me semble qu'Amy aussi a fauté. » Dit Matt. « Et elle n'a pas eu le courage de me le dire. C'est l'ex-femme d'Adam qui l'a fait. »

« Et tu as parlé de ça avec Amy ? » Demanda Jeff. Matt arrêta de marcher et se rappela le jour où il avait découvert les choses entre Adam et Amy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y a un an

« Sors d'ici ! » Cria Matt à Amy.

« Je dois t'expliquer. » Pleura Amy. « Matt, s'il te plait ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer ? » Dit Matt, visiblement très en colère. « Que tu as couché avec un de mes meilleurs amis ? »

« Pardon… » Dit elle, mais elle fut interrompue par Matt.

« Excuse-moi ? » Dit-il, très en colère. « Tu as dit pardon ? Ce que tu as fais n'a pas de pardon, ni aucune excuse. Maintenant sors d'ici ! »

« S'il te plaît, laisses-moi-t'expliquer. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Expliquer quoi ? Tu as couché avec lui, c'est tout expliqué. » Déclara-t-il. « Mais tu aurais dû me le dire. Trois mois, et tu n'as rien dis ! »

« J'avais peur. » Avoua-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Tu ne voulais pas me blesser ? » Demanda Matt avec sarcasmes. « Tu es ridicule ! Maintenant sors d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais voir ton visage ! »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Présent

Amy était dans sa chambre d'hôtel lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

« Matt ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je pense qu'on devrait parler. » Dit-il. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle. Il entra et attendit qu'elle ferme la porte. Amy commença à dire quelque chose, mais Matt l'interrompit.

« Je suis désolé. » Déclara-t-il en regardant ses yeux noisette. « Je ne t'ai pas laissé une chance de t'expliquer sur ce qu'il c'est passé. J'ai seulement entendue les explications de l'ex femme d'Adam. Et j'ai besoin d'entendre les tiennes. »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. « J'aurais dû avoir le courage de te le dire. J'étais ivre et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais la première fois. Les trois mois suivants, je me suis sentie en sécurité avec lui. Sans toi, je me sentais très mal, je pensais arrêter la WWE pour rester avec toi. Quand tu as découvert l'affaire, j'avais rompue avec Adam. »

« Quand quelqu'un perd quelque chose d'important, il réalise que cette chose était la plus importante de sa vie. » Déclara Matt en s'asseyant près d'elle. « Quand je t'ai perdu, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup. »

« Aimais ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Je t'aime Amy. » Dit Matt. « Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Amy avec un petit sourire, et les deux partagèrent un baiser passionné.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lundi soir, RAW

« L'équipe Extrême est de retour ! » Déclara JR, alors que Jeff, Matt et Amy entraient sur le ring.

« Et je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ai que ça. » Répondit le King observant les regards que partageaient Matt et Amy.

Leur vie était de nouveau ensemble, et cette fois ci se serait pour toujours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je remercie Ainat de m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire (j'espère l'avoir traduite avec fidélité), ça à été un plaisir pour moi.

Je vous conseil d'aller lire ses autres histoires, elles sont très agréables.


End file.
